


Career Choices: The Distracted Artist

by dragonspell



Series: Career Choices [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV, POV Misha Collins, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, porn star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Angelbaby42" spends some time contemplating 'art.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career Choices: The Distracted Artist

**Title:** Career Choices: The Distracted Artist  
**Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)**dragonspell**  
**Fandom:** RPS  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** AU. Voyeurism/exhibitionism. Toys. Outsider!POV (i.e. Misha Collins)  
**Summary:** "Angelbaby42" spends some time contemplating 'art.'  
**Word Count:** 4265  
**Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
**A/N:** Timestamp in the [Career Choices](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/139042.html) verse.

  
“Dear Mr. Poppenstruf,” the letter began. That was, after all, the best way to start a letter. Even one such as this. “Fuck you.” Misha Collins sprawled the words as big as he could get them, spreading them out across the six foot canvas in front of him in jarring red letters. They actually looked rather nice, he thought. Mr. Poppenstruf would undoubtedly appreciate them.

The man didn’t appreciate anything else in the world, after all, so maybe he’d like a painting dedicated completely to him. And it had to be in words because otherwise the pompous degenerate wouldn’t be able to ‘understand the message!’ A picture spoke a thousand words but Mr. Poppenstruf tended to get confused when asked to read quite that much all at once, so Misha decided that he’d just keep this as simple as possible.

And when it was hanging in the gallery next to the artistic abstractions that Mr. Poppenstruf didn’t _understand_ and the landscapes that he couldn’t appreciate and the artistic nudes that he dared to call _pornography_ , then Misha would have the last fucking laugh.

An entire canvas devoted to being just one gigantic middle finger to a nouveau riche fatcat who pretended that he was qualified to be an art critic when he wouldn’t actually know true art if it bite him in the ass.

Misha nodded sagely and swirled his paintbrush in the bloody red that he’d picked out—the irony being that it matched the exact same color that Misha had seen when he’d first been told of Mr. Poppenstruf’s ‘review.’

Fuck him. Mr. Poppenstruf, after all, didn’t create any art at all unlike Misha who did quite well for himself on it. It allowed him to afford his nice little cottage in upstate New York, miles away from the city and the dark, dank warehouse loft that he’d started his life in. He had a wonderful studio that, while it might have been messy, filled with paintings both finished and unfinished and had endless sources of inspiration strew about—a newspaper clipping here, a book there, the entire short run of a magazine sprawled out on the floor—it was huge and it was Misha’s through and through. Everything about it screamed _him_ just like every single last one of his paintings did. So, so what if the apparently near-sighted Mr. Poppenstruf was the scout for one of the biggest arthouses in the state. Misha didn’t need him.

He was zen. He was cool as a cucumber. He was absolutely golden. He just needed to finish his personal letter to Mr. Poppenstruf, professional douchebag, and everything would be just perfect.

Misha stepped back, admiring his handiwork so far and he had to admit, it was actually rather genius. In fact, he deserved a treat. Misha set down his brush and picked up the bagel that he had toasted just under a half hour ago. He’d been smearing cream cheese on it when he’d been telephoned with the news of Mr. Poppenstruf. Poppenstuffing. The way that the man’s belly pushed at his too-tight waistcoat, Misha was surprised he didn’t go by ‘Poppenbuttons.’ More than that, he’d bet that the repressed asshole had been popping a little something extra when he’d dared to call an artistic nude ‘pornography.’ Pornography! Just because the man had undoubtedly popped a _boner_ and hadn’t known how to handle it. After all, just what would he tell his mommy.

If the man wanted to see pornography, then Misha definitely had something to show him and it wasn’t just of a painting of a naked man’s backside. The human body was a thing of beauty and apparently Mr. Poppenupfast didn’t understand that.

A chime dinged throughout the studio and Misha’s eyes widened. Oh, yes. That was exactly what he needed to cheer him up. He took another big bite of his bagel and dashed for the desk in the corner that was nearly hidden beneath mounds of books and loose papers of random sketches except for the one spot that held a slim black laptop. Misha shoved a stack of magazines and one very offended cat out of the desk’s chair before he sat down. “Sorry, Maximilian,” he muttered insincerely and opened the laptop.

The cat stalked off as Misha feasted his eyes on the screen. An entire bedroom splashed across the 17” LCD, focusing on a bed currently done up in black sheets. They changed from time to time and Misha took stock each time that they did—this was the first time that black sheets had made an appearance in three weeks and Misha smiled happily. He preferred the blue or the green, but the black were perfectly acceptable.

There was only one problem, however: the room was empty. Misha searched the screen for any hint of an occupant, frowning when he found none but then an arm entered his line of vision, cutting directly across the webcam’s lens and Misha would know that arm anywhere. A shoulder followed, sliding across the screen until at last Alec’s beautiful smile was sparkling on his screen. Alec wet his lips as he adjusted the camera, zooming in even closer than usual on the bed before he backed up and sat on it. He must have just woken up or maybe it was hot where he was at because he was dressed in a plain t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Misha would have been freezing if he’d been wearing the same.

Gorgeous. Misha shoved his bagel into his mouth as he spread his fingers over the keyboard and punched out a quick greeting.

_Angelbaby42: hi! :)_

Alec smiled wider. “Hi, Angelbaby. How are you doing?”

Misha shivered happily. He loved Alec’s voice—it never failed to get him hot. Matter of fact, nothing of Alec’s failed to get him hot. The man was perfect, like his own modern day David. Misha’s gaze slipped over to the larger than life-size portrait dominating the North wall of the studio where Alec’s haunting green eyes gazed back, unable to stop himself from trying to compare his facsimile to the real thing. As always. Some days, he was even convinced that he’d come close.

It was like reaching for God.

_Angelbaby42: good. u?_

On the screen, Alec winked at him and ran a hand teasingly over the top of his thigh, playing with the hem of his shorts. Misha hissed. “I’m a little sore,” Alec confessed. “Sasquatch kept me up all night…” Speaking of Alec’s stalker of a boyfriend… Misha didn’t see the man anywhere.

_Angelbaby42: wheres he?_

Sometimes the lack of punctuation and random spellings hurt Misha’s soul but, when in Rome, do as the Romans do, after all. Since nearly everyone else on WebcamWhores typed like a monkey, Misha figured that he should too. Besides. Some of the online lingo could be fun.

Alec leaned back against the bed, cocking on knee up and throwing his arm over his head as he tilted to keep looking at the camera. “Out,” he said. “Had some things to do but he’d said that he’d be back soon. I wanted to wait for him but…” Alec’s hand trailed towards his inner thigh, fingers sliding underneath his shorts. “Mmm…couldn’t.” Alec pulled the leg of his shorts downward and rolled his hips as Misha pretended that he could see a hint of Alec’s cock.

“God, you’re going to be the death of me,” Misha muttered.

_Angelbaby42: he shouldnt leave u alone_

Alec was libel to burn down the house if left on his own for too long. He’d gotten too used to having his boyfriend at his beck and call.

Alec waved him off and let his hand drag down the last few inches to his crotch, outlining his hard cock. “I told him that you would keep me company…” Alec winked again and then dug the arm that he had thrown up over his head underneath the pillow. “Real good company,” he said and pulled his arm back down. Clutched in his hand was one of his newest favorite toys: a hot pink dildo that Sas had picked up for him because it was nearly a dead ringer for Sas’s own. Keeping his eyes on the camera, Alec licked up the shaft, his tongue flicking teasingly at the head.

“Oh you dirty little slut…” Misha moaned. “You killing me here.” He shoved his bagel further into his mouth and let his fingers fly over the keyboard.

_Angelbaby42: suck it_  
Angelbaby42: ur killin me alec  
**Daddy Winchester has joined.**

Alec obeyed with a smile, pushing the fake dick into his mouth and wrapping his lips around it, moaning as he sucked. Alec kept one hand on his own, still covered dick, rubbing in soothing circles that his hips followed, getting himself off by performing for the camera, like usual. He kept his eyes on the camera, making Misha feel like he was staring directly at _him_. Misha groaned and unsnapped the top button of his jeans.

_Daddy Winchester: Hi, beautiful boy._

Alec pulled the dildo out of his mouth long enough to reply back, “Hi, Daddy,” and then resumed sucking like he was supposed to. Misha ignored the other user on the channel, focusing on Alec. Sometimes Misha could really appreciate ‘Daddy Winchester’s’ suggestions but it didn’t mean that he particularly liked the man. He had an annoying tendency to sound pretentious when he typed—most likely due to the fact that, in a place where misspellings and bastardizations were the norm, he preferred to type in full, complete sentences.

It was unnatural.

With a moan, Alec stopped sucking on the toy again, instead setting it down beside him as he sat up and pulled off his shirt. “Oh God, yeah,” Misha said, turning to the chatbox again. On the screen, he could see that it had been Daddy who’d convinced Alec to start getting naked, though it had taken him a few tries to coax Alec into it because Alec liked to make things last. It was something that Misha knew made for a good show but also insured that he was never able to last until the end.

_Daddy Winchester: How about you show me just how much you like that toy, Alec?  
Daddy Winchester: You know you want to._

Alec laughed. “Daddy, you know we have to work up to that…” He trailed the dildo over his chest, using it to run a line down to his stomach. Such a fucking tease… Misha let his own fingers follow the same path on his own body, mimicking Alec, but he didn’t have Alec’s restraint—he reached his waistband and pushed farther, the zipper slowly sliding down as he slid inside his jeans.

“Yeah…dirty, kinky, filthy whore…” Misha muttered, finally getting a chance to wrap his fingers around his cock. His hips pulsed automatically before he was able to settle down again, to sink back into the chair and watch the show.

_Angelbaby42: ur such a tease…_  
**godofwar has joined.**  
**Superfreak! has joined.**  
Daddy Winchester: Right, baby boy. Just push your shorts down a little more for me. 

Laughing, Alec ran the fingers of his hand underneath the band of his shorts and pushed them down just far enough to expose the jut of his hip. “Like that?” he asked.

Misha was possibly going to die long before they got anywhere good. He pushed himself against the screen, trying to see if anything else was visible, wishing that he could just push through and pull Alec’s clothes right on off of him.

_Superfreak!: so good_  
godofwar: fuck urself!  
**thewolfmancometh has joined**  
thewolfmancometh: whrs sas? 

“He’ll be back in a little bit,” Alec replied. “Let’s have some fun without him.” He flipped himself over onto his stomach and then pushed himself onto his hands and knees, putting his ass up into the air. Misha pictured himself wrapping his hands around Alec’s hips and pushing up against him. He tightened the circle of his hand around his dick, eyes fluttering as he pretended that it was Alec.

God, but he needed Alec to get on with it. Fumbling for the keyboard, Misha typed in another message.

_Angelbaby42: come on alec_

“Getting impatient?” Alec asked, wiggling his ass in the air.

_Angelbaby42: cant stand waiting_  
Angelbaby42: need u  
godofwar: need to c dat ass! 

“Alright,” Alec consented, straightening himself. “Just because it’s you guys.” He smiled directly at the camera as he slowly slid his shorts down over the rounded swell of his ass and Misha couldn’t decide where he wanted to look more—at Alec’s playful eyes or at the delicious curve being bared.

Alec pushed his shorts down to his knees, letting his cock swing free as well before abruptly turning and presenting himself for the camera, bending over and spreading his legs as he looked backward. Misha’s fingers were slicked with precome as his dick jerked. “Oh you sadistic little _bitch_ …” Alec got off on teasing the fuck out of them and no way was Misha actually going to be able to make it as long as he wanted to. Alec made him too eager to lose his mind.

All great artists, Misha figured, had their muses. For a great many, those muses were…of a less than reputable trade—whores, frankly. Misha figured that he was in great company.

A gasp echoed through Misha’s speakers as Alec turned on his little toy, making it buzz as he touched it to the sensitive skin of his hole. Alec dropped his head to the bed, his eyes closing as he tried to focus because he’d always been rather fond of the toys that vibrated. His cock was starting to leak onto the bed and Misha licked his lips and, when Alec opened his dazed eyes again, staring at the screen, he groaned.

_Angelbaby42: touch urself_

“Can’t…” Alec gasped. “I’ll come…”

“That’s not a good disincentive,” Misha muttered. Though it was probably be more fun to watch Alec come early in his little teasing games if Sasquatch was around because there was something heavenly in watching Sasquatch manhandle an already spent Alec into position and fuck his pliant and unresisting body while Alec just moaned helplessly. If Alec were too come too soon right now, they might have to make do with just listening to him talk while he recovered. Which, then again, was its own reward, so, again, not exactly a disincentive.

_Daddy Winchester: Come on, baby boy. You know you want to fuck yourself. You want to feel that hard cock inside you…_

“Yes, Daddy…” Alec moaned. He pressed the hot pink toy just inside of himself, just barely stretching his hole.

“Oh, _fuck_ yes…” Sometimes, even if he was a pretentious dick, that ‘Daddy Winchester’ guy was a god among men. Misha sped up his strokes as he watched Alec play with the idea of actually fucking himself with the vibrating dildo.

_Angelbaby42: more!_

Alec spread his legs wider, bracing himself, as he pressed in even more. He rotated the toy, turning the curve so it was facing downward and his body jumped as he undoubtedly grazed his prostate.

“Oh, yeah, you like that, don’t you, baby?” Misha sat back in his chair just long enough to strip off his shirt because he knew that things were about to get very messy real soon. He fumbled through the bottom drawer of his desk for the bottle of lube he always kept within easy reach, squirting a little onto his hand before dropping the bottle back inside. It always paid to keep things where he could find them. When he returned his hand back to his dick, he nearly pitched forward right out of the chair. “Oh, _yeah_ …” The wet slick of the lube was divine against his skin. If he hadn’t had much of a chance of lasting before, he didn’t have a prayer now.

_Angelbaby42: in n out_  
godofwar: fuck thats good  
Daddy Winchester: You’re doing so well, Alec. You’re so pretty like this. 

Alec gasped as he pulled the toy out until it was just barely still inside him before pushing it back in, finding a rhythm. “Oh, God…” he mewled and Misha bit his lip as he came hard, his left hand clasping over the head of his dick in an effort to try and contain the mess.

“Fuckfuckfuck...” he muttered as his hips leaped out of the chair. He nearly fell over, off-balance and unable to catch himself with both of his hands occupied. He settled for dumping himself over the cluttered desk, landing on his chest as his dick kept pulsing and shudders racked his body. “Son of a _bitch_ …” he gasped into the stack of papers that he’d landed on, panting. He stayed where he was for a few moments, waiting out the aftershocks shivering down his spine because he didn’t trust himself to move. “Wow…”

The sound of Alec’s moans were still coming out of his speakers which was to be expected because Alec could probably happily go nearly half the day fucking himself but it was the words that he was spacing in between that got Misha’s attention. “Mmm, yeah. Yeah, I want it. Please, Sas…”

Misha shoved himself upright, throwing himself back into his chair and catching himself before he managed to tip over. Sasquatch was back from whatever errands he’d had to run, already naked and laying on the bed. The hot pink dildo was discarded beside Alec’s knees and Alec had his greedy hands wrapped around Sas’s thick cock lining it up as he straddled his hips but Sas’s hands were on Alec’s hips, refusing to let him go down. “Sadistic bastard…”

“You started without me…” Sas said and Alec jerked his head away.

“I had too.”

“Can’t believe that you couldn’t wait.”

Alec looked down at his boyfriend, licking his lips as he gave Sasquatch’s cock a firm stroke, drawing a moan out of him. “Still can’t wait.” Alec glanced over at the camera, reading the scrolling comments from Daddy Winchester and the others. “They want you to fuck me, Sas.

Sas smirked. “I think you should fuck yourself. You were doing such a great job of that.” He released Alec’s hips and Misha could see the prints from where his fingers had dug into Alec. “How about you use me instead of that toy?”

Misha dug his fingers into the top of the desk. “Oh hell yes. Yes, do it…” He scrambled for the keyboard again.

_Angelbaby42: do it!_

Alec nodded and slid himself onto Sasquatch’s dick, easily working himself downward as he’d already had himself perfectly stretched to accommodate Sas’s size. He whined as he got himself fully seated, his hips giving a little pulse forward and he steadied himself with his hands against Sas’s chest. Sasquatch spread his big hands over Alec’s hips again, helping to hold him steady as well. “Yeah…” he said, his eyes sweeping up over Alec’s form. It must be quite a sight, Misha thought, to see a body like Alec’s sitting astride you. His dick gave a weak little twitch and Misha groaned. Figured. He always came too early.

Alec bunched his thighs, rising up and starting to fuck himself on Sas’s cock. Each time he lifted upward, his mouth would open with a little gasp only to close when he slid himself back down. Misha watched the scene with his own mouth open, panting as he watched them fuck. A pure work of art. If Misha was a sculptor, he knew what he would want his masterpiece to be. It would be his own personal dirty little secret. Though, at the moment, he was considering getting this little clip off of the site later and pausing the scene to do a painting of it. He was sure it would make a nice little addition to his collection.

Mr. Poppenstruf had no idea what pornography really was otherwise Misha was sure that he’d have a better appreciation for that word.

Alec froze when Sas’s big hand grabbed his bobbing cock, encircling it as Sas jerked Alec off. “Stop!” Alec gasped, tossing his head to the side.

Sas smirked again. “Why? You gonna come?” Alec nodded a hurried yes but it got him no mercy as Sasquatch just laughed and rolled his hips, fucking up into Alec. “That would be the point,” he teased.

“Bastard,” Alec hissed, his hands running up to flick at Sas’s nipples.

_godofwar: yeh! make him cum!_

“You love it,” Sas replied, tightening his hand as he kept arching his hips up against Alec and not even Alec could withstand the dual assault. With a gasping shudder, he spilled onto Sas’s chest, his beautiful face tightening into a wince before he collapsed forward. Misha hissed as his dick twitched painfully. Fuck but he wished that he could have waited.

“I hate you,” Alec said weakly.

Sas chuckled as he rolled Alec’s unresisting body, putting Alec onto his back, bending his knees and spreading them to settle in between. “I give you orgasms. How could you hate me?” Alec’s eyes fluttered as Sas entered him again, his mouth working silently. “I think the guys liked the show, too,” Sas said, jerking his head at the webcam.

Judging by all the comments, Misha thought that Sas was right. He knew that he’d certainly enjoyed the hell out of it even if he hadn’t been able to do anything about it. Just like he was enjoying watching Sas’s hips snap forward into Alec’s pliant body with hard, demanding thrusts. Sas bent over Alec’s body, his hands sinking into the bed on each side of Alec as he started to just go for it, focusing his complete attention on Alec as he worked his way towards orgasm.

Misha was sure that Sas never even realized what Alec was doing until it was too late. “You devious little kinkster,” Misha murmured appreciatively, settling back in his chair as he watched Alec’s left hand fumble for the forgotten pink dildo beside his hip. “Just what do you think you’re going to do with that?”

Alec gripped the toy and held it up for the camera’s inspection as he pointed it at the flexing muscle of Sas’s ass.

_godofwar: dp!_  
Superfreak!: fuck him  
thewolfmancometh: oh do it bb  
Angelbaby42: hee i dare u 

Alec smiled. If there was one thing that he’d proven over the hundreds of performances that he’d given, it was that he was always up for a dare. It was one of the many things that Misha adored about the man.

Alec sat up, pushing himself upward and startling Sas. He pulled Sas down for a kiss, clenching his right hand in Sas’s hair to hold on and Sas moaned softly as he gave Alec what he thought Alec wanted. Because, of course, he had no idea what Alec was really up to. He didn’t get that memo until Alec positioned the still lubed dildo right between Sas’s cheeks and started to push it in. “What the…” Sas broke away from the kiss and turned to look at his backside but, by then, it was too late and Alec already had the toy partially inside him. Alec laughed, falling back to the bed as he worked the fake dick in deeper.

“How’s that?” he asked cheekily, moving the toy inside of Sas’s body. Sas groaned, pitching forward and starting to resume his earlier rhythm.

“I like it,” Sas growled, dipping his head to nip at Alec’s throat.

“Oh fuck, yeah, that’s good,” Misha said, watching the show intently. Sas had already given in to some of the other users coaxing and partially turned so that they could watch the pink toy being worked in and out of his ass and he was starting to get that gaspy, just-been-punched breathing that he did whenever he was close to the edge. Alec was grinning up at him, his body passively accepting each of Sas’s hard thrusts, his dick laying soft against his belly, even as he fucked Sas with the toy.

Sas came with a pitiful whimper, fucking into Alec one last time and Alec pushed the toy inside of him, studying Sas’s face as it contorted in pleasure.

Misha thought that he might have to download this one later—just to be able to analyze the juxtaposition of both Sas and Alec and try to recapture some of the sheer _fondness_ on Alec’s face as he watched his boyfriend orgasm.

 _godofwar: whoo!_  
Daddy Winchester: That was a nice show, boys.  
thewolfmancometh: jfc  
Superfreak!: :)  
Angelbaby42: mmm

Sas pulled out of Alec, curling up on his side to nuzzle at Alec’s cheek as Alec smiled and stroked his hands down Sas’s arms. Sas was usually extremely affectionate after he came—like a big dog, grateful for the chance to slobber all over you and always wanting more attention. It was actually one of his more endearing traits.

Alec winked at the camera. “Thanks for watching guys,” he said before he pointed his new remote at the camera and shut it off, ending his ‘chat’ session.

“Aww, don’t go…” Misha said, staring at the now black screen. Other users were typing equivalently the same and Misha sighed in disappointment. Oh well. He understood that even internet porn stars still needed some time to themselves. And besides. He still had a personal letter to Mr. Poppenstruf to finish. Misha spun in his chair to look at the gigantic canvas and grabbed his paint palette.

Now where was he…

 

Back to [Career Choices](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/139042.html).  
Back to [Boardroom Boredom](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/141437.html).  



End file.
